Percy Jackson and the gang read the Percy Jackson
by Bog123
Summary: Well the title is pretty self explanitory. First Fanfic Plz ENJOY!


**Percy Jackson reads The Lightning Thief**

**Percy Jackson and friends have fought against Kronos the TLH has not happened yet. Please enjoy and NO FLAMING! XD**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson *tear***

**Chapter 1: Percy POV**

Today was perfect. There was no threat of Kronos, the Gods had kept there promise about claiming their children. Almost all the cabins were built, and I get to spend the entire summer break with my girlfriend all to myself.

I realized someone was tapping my shoulder. I looked over and oh gods, I realized Annabeth was talking and I wasn't paying attention. "UH..." I stated smartly. Annabeth sighed and glared at me.

"Percy I was asking you what we should do this summer?" As I was about to answer her a giant wave washed over us. I would have to tell my dad to not do that. Then when I looked over to see how mad Annabeth was I was greeted with a surprise. Annabeth was completely dry. Last time I checked she was a daughter of Athena not Poseidon. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and noticed shock and surprise as well, then I saw her look down and I followed her gaze and there on her lap was a package in Sea green and grey wrapping. I was confused then Annabeth read the note it said "Me and Athena even though we agree on little, agree that this should solve your summer dilemma. From: Poseidon, Athena, and the Muses." I instantly grabbed the package and ripped it open and there lying on my lap my worst nightmare. Five new recently bound books, all with my name on them. I looked through them and read he titles and I realized then horrible truth, these were all of my adventures, and most likely from my point of view. I looked over to Annabeth hoping she could tell me different, but all I saw was glee in her eyes and new that we were going to read these and not just by ourselves, with a bunch of friends.

At that moment I wanted to chuck the books right back into the ocean, but Annabeth prohibited me, and told me to go to my cabin and clean up a bit, so I grumbled and dragged myself to my cabin to clean up. Once I was done I waited for Annabeth and with each passing minute more horrible thoughts of what I might have been thinking at the time, and which ones would be written down. In the middle of one of my nightmares I opened the door enthusiastically hoping me and Annabeth would have some time alone but when I opened the cabin door and my hopes were dashed away as I came face to face with none other then Clarisse La rue and Chris Rodriguizz, I almost asked them what they were doing here then it occurred to me that they were carrying sleeping bags and I realized Annabeth for some reason considered Clarisse to be one of my friends, soon my other friends showed up and I didn't want to continue to wonder what Annabeth was thinking I promised myself I would ask her later.

Once everyone was in my Cabin and it was an amazing feat because there were 11 people including me. We were all strewn across the floor, I was beside Annabeth, who was beside Thalia, then Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, Chris and Clarisse, when Annabeth decided to tell them about the books, "Okay everyone the reason that I asked you all to come here is to read this."

Clarisse stared at her exasperated "We are all here to read a book. UH... Pointless." She got up to leave but stopped as Annabeth explained the book.

"It's not just any book it's Percy's legend." She looked around proudly wanting to see everyone's expressions.

"Oh, okay then at least this book will be funny." The moment Clarisse said that I felt like I would not be liking this, and just to make things worse I looked to see Travis and Connor pull out notepads ready to write down anything embarrassing that happened.

"Oh no you don't! We can read the book but no taking notes, and you have to promise on the River Styx not to tell anyone unless they have read the book." I heard collective group off Ahhs but they all promised and I heard thunder to confirm it.

"Okay Since its Percy's myth I say we let him read first, then after every chapter we let someone else read it, and once everyone's read it you are aloud to read again. Sound Fair?" There were no disagreements so Annabeth gave me the book, and I started.


End file.
